Rideau La Fin d'SLG
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode final de la saison 5 ne lisez pas cet OS.


**L'OS sera en une seule partie. L'OS sera par rapport à l'après 98 et pendant et après le 99 ème épisode d'SLG.**

 **Les Personnages sont à Mathieu Sommet et SLG sauf le personnage d'Alice.**

* * *

 _ **Rideau... La Fin d'SLG et de son créateur?**_

Alors que Mathieu fêtait la joie d'avoir enfin fini la saison 5 de son émission Salut Les Geeks, un dilemme se fit pour le dénouement qui suivit cette saison. Il savait qu'Alice, autrement dit sa colocataire allait être de la partie d'une façon ou d'une autre en étant elle même et non un sosie de lui. Il réfléchit assez longtemps pour en avoir l'idée.

Il avait longtemps parler avec la demoiselle qui le regarda. Elle fit les gros yeux quand ce dernier lui expliqua le scénario et le fait que son personnage qu'il était aller y passer violemment. Mais Mathieu avait confiance en elle. Et le Game commença.

C'était le soir, certes Mathieu en avait parler à la petite soeur d'Alexis mais elle était pas tout à fait d'accord. Pourquoi IL devait mourir laissant ses fan en position fœtale. Elle savait ce qu'il risquait en faisant ceci. Le Patron s'y opposa fermement ainsi que le Geek qui en avait peur. Mais il fallait jouer le jeu. Et pour une fois, il avait demandé à ses personnalités de ne pas intervenir. De laisse Alice agir. Le Patron refusa catégoriquement. le Geek en avait les larmes yeux ce qui fit chavirer l'expression du youtubeur assez perplexe. Il aimait pas voir sa famille comme ça.

- _Ecoutez... On a pas le choix faut tourner cet épisode. Vous devez pas apparaître. C'est l'ultime face à face qu'on fait!_

- _J'aime pas ton idée Gamin! Sa sent le coup bas et tu le sais de comment tes p'tites putes de Fan son réagir !_

- _J'suis de l'avis du Patron Mathieu..._ dit la plus timide des voix.

Le Pervers tourna son regard vers le jeune homme à la casquette avant de lui tapoter de sommet du crâne.

- _Je sais mais on a pas le CHOIX ! Faut faire trembler les Fan alors on fait comme on a dis. Le Hippie en premier, le Geek en second et toi Patron, quand il me menace de son arme._

- _Et moi_ ? Demanda l'ursidé.

Mathieu préféra se taire. Il voulait pas que sa boule de poil sache qu'il n'avait rien dans cet épisode.

- _Toi..._ Il regarda le Panda avant de sourire doucement. _Tu reste en dehors de ça._

- _Et moi j'suis l'otage,_ s'exclama Alice en appuis contre le plan de travail en fixant Mathieu. _Et après ? Tu meurt une balle dans la gueule !? J'te sauve comment ou du moins j'essaye comment!? Ça ressemble assez à Sherlock ça ! Tu va faire Moriarty ?!_

Mathieu eu un sourire. D'un coté c'était pas tellement faut, mais de l'autre c'était ça. Il fallait que les Fan s'y accroche et il avait pas le choix.

- _Nom de Dieu que je te déteste !_ dit Alice les larmes aux yeux.

Même si les mots elle ne les pensait pas, ce n'était que le jour de tournage et du montage qui allait suivre, elle n'aimait pas cet épisode le redoutant au plus profond de ses entrailles et Mathieu n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état post dépressif d'un épisode qui allait surement finir mal pour son personnage.

Au moment ou le schizophrène se leva pour aller prendre sa colocataire, il fut stopper net voyant le Patron, dans un élan très rare de sympathie, prendre Alice dans ses bras pour la rassurer que tout irait bien. Il la força à le regarder au travers de ses verres teintés. Les yeux brouillés de la jeune femme par les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

- _Tout ira bien si le gamin à la situation en main compris?_

La brune se mordit les lèvres avant de se retirer de l'étreinte protectrice de l'homme en noir avant de sortir en claquant la porte de la pièce ou tout le monde était rassemblée ainsi partant s'isolée dans sa chambre.

* * *

La jeune femme était assise, les mains attachées dans le dos par une corde assise sur une chaise en spectatrice de la scène qui se donnait à ses yeux. L'homme au masque avait une arme. Et Mathieu avec l'espèce de bonnet de bain était plus ou moins ridicule.

- _Tu sais ce que sa fait de perdre un proche ?!_ demande le type démasqué.

- _Ne t'approche pas d'elle Gamin ou j'te les broie!_ Avait dit Mathieu sous l'emprise du Patron.

Car oui, Mathieu n'en avait pas changé son script. Alice allait comment dire se recevoir une balle... Mais le reste sera à suivre.

Le regard du type anciennement masqué eu un rictus de haine avant de pointé son arme sur Mathieu.

- _Mathieu, il va nous tuer !_ se plaignit le Geek dans une voix terriblement peureuse.

Un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait face à Mathieu.

- _Qu'est ce que tu en dis, ma première vidéo ou tu en es l'acteur principale avec ta chère colocataire. Tu n'avais pas promis à quelqu'un de veiller sur elle ? Ah non c'est vrai, cette personne est morte._

L'homme rigola avant de reprendre,

- _Si je la tuais sous tes yeux ou voir... Lui donner pire comme vu qu'est ce que tu en dis,_

- _Que tu en a trop pris, gros, laisse la partir! Gros._

Un tir se fit entendre, une balle perdue se logea dans l'épaule de la colocataire qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Le Patron fit surface essayant de retirer les menottes qui le retenait.

- _T'aurais pas du Gamin,_ dit Mathieu d'une voix rauque qui lui ressemblait pas tellement.

Un bruit interpella l'homme masqué. Une voix au téléphone. Il décida d'aller voir et de recharger en même temps son arme pour finir sa mission et venger sa soeur de cet enfer qu'elle avait subi face à cet enfoiré de Sommet avec son émission de merde.. Lorsqu'il vit que le Docteur Frederic était au téléphone avec un de ses autres complice, une ancienne victime de l'homme qui veux la mort de Mathieu, il n'hésita pas à tirer deux balle dans le torse de l'ancien Docteur le laissant pour mort avant de revenir prendre soin de Mathieu et de l'achever une fois pour toute et taire Salut les Geek par la même occasion.

Alors que Mathieu, avec tant bien que mal, essayait de se secourir, l'homme revint le relevant facilement mettant son arme contre le front du jeune youtubeur.

- _Une dernière volonté ?_ demanda l'homme tenant l'arme.

- _Vas-y Gamin, essaye un peu de me plomber_ , répondit Mathieu sous la voix du Patron.

- _La ferme Espèce de taré_! répondit le brun qui faisait face à Mathieu.

PAN

- _MATHIIIEU !_ résonna la voix d'Alice en voyant ce dernier tomber à même le sol avec une voix remplie de sanglot.

Le bruit résonna. La vengeance était là. Alice criait de plus belle malgré sa douleur réussissant à se dégager pour aller courir jusqu'à son meilleur ami avant de poser sa main sur le thorax de Mathieu pour faire pression sur la blessure. Le sang coulait à flot et le jean de la jeune femme ainsi que les mains viraient au rouge sang.

L'homme satisfait décida de se donner la mort après avoir vu le regard de la jeune femme. Alice appela rapidement les secours, les larmes aux yeux avant d'entendre des pas, c'était l'enfant du Doc. Elle le regarda avant de le voir partir. Ce que personne ne savait c'était que la machine se mit à s'activer. Le pouls de Mathieu commençait à partir petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus être présent à l'arrivé des secours. Les ambulanciers ne trouva aucun pouls sur le jeune Youtubeur ainsi que l'autre victime, mais ils prirent en main la jeune femme en larmes, démunie de toute envie de vivre ou de se battre pour la soigner à l'hôpital.

Puis, quand plus personne était là, juste les corps de l'homme masqué et de Mathieu, un bruit d'électronique se mit en route. Sur l'écrans, un cerveau, en l'occurrence celui de Mathieu encore connecté avec la machine jusqu'à l'extinction et un mot... "BORDEL".

* * *

Les heures avaient défiler, ainsi que les heures. Alice était encore sous le choc de l'épisode malgré qu'il soit finit. Mathieu félicita tout le monde pour l'excellent travail d'équipe encore une fois avant d'aller voir sa colocataire et de la prendre contre lui pour la rassurer.

- _Çà va aller. On fera la saison 6 en beauté. Surtout mon Come Back compris ? Et tu sera présente sous ton toi.. Toi._

La jeune femme mit du temps à répondre.

- _Alice, lève tes yeux s'il te plait,_ demanda tendrement le youtubeur en se mettant à sa taille.

La colocataire l'écouta et leva son visage plongeant son regard vers Mathieu.

Le Geek, le Hippie ainsi que le Panda et le Patron regardèrent la scène. Le Geek trouvait cela trop mignon. Le Hippie pensa à autre chose et le Patron soupira avant de tirer une latte de sa cigarette. Le Panda restant silencieux.

- _C'est barbant, faut toujours qu'elle en fasse trop!_ râla le Patron.

- _Elle est encore sous le choc du dénouement c'est normal!_ Gueula l'enfant en faisant volte-face au pervers ce qui le surprit. _Je te rappel qu'elle a vu Mathieu se faire tuer sous ses yeux ! T'aurais réagit comment si c'était l'inverse !?_

Le Patron en resta bouche bée un moment en regardant le petit avant de sourire narquoisement.

Puis le Hippie alla vers les deux qui étaient intimement tout seul.

- _Gros ! Câlin général, Gros!_

Alice regarda sa petite famille arrivait vers elle pour la réconforter. Jamais elle pourrait réellement perdre une famille comme celle là. Même si c'était pour l'émission. Le Patron posa sa grande main virile sur le sommet du crâne de sa Gamine à lui. Le Geek avait sa tête au dessus des Boobs de la brune tout en la regardant avec un de ses regard les plus mignon. Le Hippie l'avait enlacé par le dos la tête sur une des épaules de la jeune femme. Le Panda en profitait pour prendre une photo de famille.

- _Met le retardateur Panda et ramène toi_.

Le Panda sourit en mettant de retardateur de quelques minutes et alla rejoindre les autres pour l'ultime photo.

- _A trois, on tire tous une plus belle grimace compris ?_ dit Mathieu en regardant sa famille.

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles du Créateur.

3...2...1... CLIC

* * *

 _Voila comment j'ai introduit mon personnage. J'espère que cela vous a plus._


End file.
